(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a curtain airbag for a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is provided with various safety devices for protecting an occupant in a vehicle crash. One example of a safety device in a vehicle includes an airbag.
The airbag is installed to a steering wheel and a crash pad. The airbag is configured to be deployed when a vehicle suffers a frontal crash, thereby protecting occupants in the vehicle. Additionally, a side airbag for absorbing impact due to a side crash has also been developed.
Meanwhile, pillars constituting a portion of a vehicle body are steel frames forming the framework of a door. The pillars are divided into a front pillar, a center pillar, and a rear pillar according to positions thereof. A pillar trim is attached to a surface of the pillar facing a cabin.
An inflator of the curtain airbag is provided in the same space with the airbag cushion. A shock absorbing structure, including a dampening rib for protecting the head of an occupant, is applied to the space for responding to FMH (free motion headform).
However, it is difficult to dispose the curtain airbag and the shock absorbing structure in the limited small space together.